The present invention relates to sealed crustless sandwiches and, more particularly, relates to a tool for forming sealed crustless sandwiches.
Sandwiches are usually made with vegetables, various kinds of spreads, or meat as fillings between two slices of bread, or some combination thereof as fillings between such a pair of bread slices. Such fillings, however, often leak out or are squeezed out the sides of the sandwich between the slices of bread making the storing or eating, or both, of such sandwiches somewhat messy.
In addition, bread is commonly baked in an oven of some sort to thereby result in a loaf having harder crust portions on the outside thereof about the softer inner portions of that loaf. Some individuals do not enjoy heating, and so do not wish to eat, such outer crust portions as part of a sandwich.
As a result, sealed crustless sandwiches have been developed. Such a sandwich can seal for a substantial period of time the internal sandwich filling against leaking or squeezing out the sides of the sandwich between the bread slices. Furthermore, sealed crustless sandwiches are made by crimping in such a manner as to also cut away the interior portions of the bread slices about the filling in forming the crustless sealed sandwich while discarding the outer crusts.
The making of such sealed crustless sandwiches has been done on a commercial basis with machines and tooling designed for that purpose. Such apparatus is costly and unavailable as a practical matter to consumers. Thus, there is a desire to provide an arrangement whereby consumers can prepare and form on their own behalf such sealed crustless sandwiches.
The present invention provides an integrated container crimping and cutting tool apparatus having a tub with an opening therein providing access to an otherwise surrounded volume, and a cover mountable on the tub having an opening at which the cover can be releasably mounted on the tub to prevent immediate access to the surrounded volume therein. In addition, this apparatus has a closed wall structure provided as a portion thereof having an ending edge terminating a closed wall which also has a crimping edge thereon offset away from the ending edge. The closed wall structure can be part of the cover or part of the tub, and can have two wall thickness portions on which to form the crimping and ending edges.